


Loki and the Minion

by Latent_Thoughts



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki, Awkward Romance, BAMF Loki, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki especially likes to mess with OFC, Loki has a manager, Loki has a minion, Loki in public eye, Loki is Not Amused, Loki likes his minion, Loki likes to mess with people, Loki on Midgard, Loki wants a minion, Loki-centric, Long suffer the manager, Mischief, Naughtiness, PR shenanigans, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Unresolved Sexual Tension, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts
Summary: Loki hires OFC as a manager and his guide to everything Midgardian. He doesn’t make it easy for her, though. He causes trouble, doesn’t listen to her advice very often, and in general, annoys and intimidates her. He is the God of Mischief, and she the nearest target available to him. However, slowly, his mischief towards her becomes more intimate in nature, and keeping everything professional becomes rather impossible.Based on the following Imagine Loki prompt-Imagine Loki hiring you as his manager while he slowly takes over Midgard again. You are to manage his PR, his daily schedule, and you also are his guide to everything Midgardian. He doesn’t make it easy for you, though. He causes trouble, doesn’t listen to your advice very often, and in general, annoys and intimidates you. He is the God of Mischief after all, and you are the nearest target available to him. You suffer through his antics because he pays well and also, you don’t know what might befall you if you refuse him. He is kinda scary after all.





	1. Chapter-1

_Victory… Conquest… Subjugation…_

Merely words concluding the struggle between two parties in opposition. A simple enough concept, but a rather difficult accomplishment.

You win at it once, and everyone thinks you invincible. You fail at it once, and everyone takes you for granted.

This fatal flaw in the perception of the nature of war is what Loki sought to exploit.

Loki’s second attempt at taking the realm of Midgard would be his and his alone. There would be no one breathing down his neck, demanding things he had no intent to relinquish.

This time, there would be no conscious lack of conviction, there would be no loopholes for the so called heroes to slip away through.

This time… everyone would see what a cunning strategist Loki was.

This time… everyone would witness the new ruler of Midgard in new light.

But before all that could happen, Loki was certain that he needed a most important addition to his victorious contrivance this time round.

No, it wasn’t an army, for he alone was enough to take on everyone.

Loki had a mighty need—a need to be respected, to be looked upon with hope and not merely fright, to be viewed as benevolent, yet just and exacting.

He had a need for a medium that would enlighten the world about his munificence and his acumen, and he knew he’d need to acquire a new asset for this very purpose.

* * *

 

Managing Tony Stark’s PR was no small feat. There were events to arrange, parties to organize, not to mention, the wrangling with the media and social media.

In short, it was a daily struggle, requiring a whole team to handle it. Being a part of the said team was considered both an honor and a curse. An honor, because you got to work for a literal superhero. A curse, because it was stressful and sometimes, life threatening.

Even though she had yet to face a situation where her life was on the line, Elsa Trembley had heard enough accounts of such situations to help her mentally prepare for it. However, no amount of mental preparation works to keep one calm when things actually take a turn for the worse. She realized this harsh truth one late afternoon, when a cryptic message was received on Stark’s official mailing address.

It was a short note, written in a calligraphic handwriting on a thick, gold hued paper-

_‘I come in peace, to join your cause. Receive me well and you shall be rewarded. Receive me poorly and there shall be dire consequences.’_

_~Loki of Asgard._

Panicked, she tried to reach Stark, but he didn’t pick up her call. She tried for Pepper Potts, and the result remained the same. Both Stark and Potts being unreachable at the same time—could mean that they were together, and busy…

There was an event coming up later in the evening, and Elsa wanted to inform Stark of the strange, threatening missive before he went off to attend it. So, she rushed straight to the upper levels of the tower, ignoring the actuality that she might be interrupting _something_.

“What’s all the fuss about, queen?” Stark asked as he greeted her, after hearing her screaming at Jarvis to inform him of her presence at the door to his private chambers. “Everything okay? Did someone issue death threats for me? Or is it a fake pregnancy this time?”

A groan was heard from behind him, marking the presence of Pepper Potts. So, Elsa _had_ interrupted something…

It wasn’t a surprise, though, for Stark and Potts had been pretty much inseparable ever since the battle of New York.

Elsa shuddered. Right. The battle of New York. Loki…

Without further delay, she handed Stark the missive she had received, noting how clammy her hands had gotten.

Stark studied the message and then started chortling. “Well, I guess it’s no longer ‘ _too soon_ ’ for the Loki related threats to arrive at my door.”

“You don’t think it’s from _him_?”

“Nope,” he said, handing the note to Potts, who was leaning against the wall just behind him. “He was taken to Asgard, remember? By none other than Thor. There’s no way in hell he is coming back. Thor told me he’d be punished, and that too, severely.”

“But, just how much do you know about these Asgardians? Enough to trust them?” Elsa asked, still unsettled by the message.

Stark shrugged, looking unfazed. “He fought against his own brother to help us out. That’s good enough for me. Besides, don’t you think it’s a bit too obvious to be from Reindeer Games? The message itself is kinda contradictory. He wants to join us but threatens us with dire consequences if we don’t let him. What a joke!”

She nodded, feeling sheepish now. She should’ve known, after all she worked in the field of PR. Anyone could’ve impersonated Loki to send this message, just to create panic. It’s basically what trolls did, well at least the modern day ones.

Hence, the whole issue was brushed aside and everyone carried on as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 

The city hall was the venue for the evening’s event. Stark was to be felicitated and honored as a hero. It  was officially New York’s ‘thank you’ to Stark. A bigger event was planned later, at the end of the month, to thank all of the Avengers.

By then all of them—except Thor—would be back in the city, marking an end of their three month long break. Elsa was eager to meet them. Now that they were officially recognized as a team, it was imperative that they collectively have a PR team to manage them. She was waiting for that to happen.

But first, tonight’s event had to conclude without a hitch.

She was one of the people from Stark’s team who were to ensure that nothing unseemly occurred during the felicitation. It was why she had been allowed access to the city hall much before the guests had arrived. It was an especially important event for Elsa, as it was the first time she had been given the task to lead the team in the handling of the event, PR wise.

It wasn’t her first major PR assignment, though. Before Stark, she had handled a couple of Hollywood’s upcoming stars. However, nothing compared to the intensity of handling a superhero’s PR. It was partly why she was here. She had been seeking a challenge, something which would stand out in her résumé.

When the event was finally underway, she was kind of relieved to see that everything had gone smoothly. Well, perhaps her own self congratulatory thoughts jinxed her then. Because as soon as that nebulous thought of success formed in her mind, all the lights went out.

A loud hum followed, where she could hear people giving in to panic.

“Everyone calm down, it’s just a power cut, nothing to be worried about. I’m sure it’ll be resolved,” she said, with a loud and firm voice to keep panic at bay, at least in the crowd that surrounded her.

The building had full power back up, and the present situation shouldn’t have happened. But it did. She just hoped that it didn’t amount to any sort of mischief on part of anyone.

Somewhere in the distance, she could hear Tony Stark bickering with Pepper Potts about the present situation and it made her nervous. She had been given the responsibility for the present event, and now it was on the verge of getting screwed because of one stupid power back-up failure.

Elsa knew the building plan—she had checked it out before the event—and decided to check on the power back-up system herself. Quite a reckless move from someone like her, but it was essentially _her_ event, and she needed to rescue it.

When she reached the back-up unit, she found a tall man standing in front of it, with his hands spread. She watched silently as a strange light emanated from his hands and went straight into the unit.

He must have felt her presence, because he turned around and glared at her.

Panic struck her full force then. It was Loki, the one who had wrecked New York only months ago.

Loki… was back, in New York. _LOKI WAS BACK!_

A string of ‘ _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_ ’ ran through her mind then, as she beheld him. For a few beats, she simply couldn’t move, frozen in shock. And when senses came back to her, the first thing she tried to do was run. Obviously.

However, as she moved to run, the heel of her shoe snagged on something on the floor and she found herself stuck. Well, it was a sacrifice worth making, she decided, as she pulled her feet from the shoes and ran barefoot.

A sinister laughter followed her down the corridor and stairs.

The lights came back on as she was in the middle of dialing Stark’s number.

When she reached the hall where the event was being held, she saw that every decoration had been turned into green and gold, including everyone’s clothes.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

And then _he_ was there, in the middle of a raised dais that she was pretty sure wasn’t there earlier. More importantly, Tony Stark was stuck to one of the columns in a weird cocoon like thing. The absence of the rest of the Avengers was sorely being felt right about now.

Everyone had thought that the planet was safe for now. How wrong were they…

“Greetings everyone. I am Loki,” the dreaded man began, in a loud, authoritative voice. “And all of you probably recognize me as the scourge of New York, among other things.”

A villainous speech… oh god, this was getting worse.

“You believe me to be a threat to your realm, however, this time I come in peace…”

He didn’t get to finish his speech. Tony Stark’s flying monkeys—his suits of armor—came flying on some sort of command from him, Elsa were certain. They started attacking Loki and nearly wrecked the whole building in the process.

Loki didn’t attack the suits. He chose to disappear instead, much to everyone’s surprise.

When everyone tried to free Tony Stark, it was found that he had been stuck to the wall by nothing else but some industrial strength taffy.

He even ended up eating some of it out of stress, once he was freed, that is.

Everyone was sent home in a hurry, while Stark went calling in all the Avengers. There was no way to call Thor, though, as he was stuck on another realm.

When Elsa reached home, barefoot and frazzled, she was shocked to find Loki waiting for her in her living room. He held her shoes in his hand while he smiled at her enigmatically.

“I believe these are yours,” he said, offering them to her.

The situation called for a Cinderella reference… that is, if Cinderella had been trying to run from a villain and lost her shoes, and was then found by the said villain because of those very shoes.

Happily ever after? Yeah, right!

The sheer terror she was feeling at present qualified it for a horror version, though.

Loki blinked at her, as if confused. “What sad ways have I to tread, to be greeted with silence for bringing you your prized possessions?”

Sarcasm was practically dripping from the tenor of his words.

What could she say in return?

“Th-Thank you…,” she stuttered, grasping at an attempt towards graciousness, “…good sir.”

Really? Good Sir?

She felt like smacking herself silly.

His smile grew into a grin then, his teeth glinting and his eyes dancing in utter delight. She briefly wondered if it was his pre-murder grin. It was kind of attractive, if not a hell lot of creepy.

“Would you come closer, mortal, for I’m not sure we can converse in a proper way, with you standing so far away.”

Oh… pre-murder fancy talk? About what exactly?

Very slowly, Elsa closed the distance he was griping about, coming to stand in front of him.

“Do sit down,” he ordered, his voice lowering to a silky purr. “We have much to discuss and the night is fading fast.”

As she sat down on one of the single seater sofas, he lowered himself on his knees. Much to her continuing astonishment, he bent forth and took her foot in his hand.

She jerked in response, as his hand was cold, and her fear was dripping down her back in the form of perspiration.

Gently, he placed her foot into the shoe, playing out the grimmer than Grim Brothers’ version of Cinderella with aplomb.

It reminded her that he was, after all, a prince. The manners of the royalty were still there, apparently.

The other shoe was placed on its rightful foot as well, marking an end of the whole Cinderella act, she assumed.

Perhaps now it was time for murder…

“You must be wondering why I am here,” he stated, rising on his feet. His already impressive height was now further emphasized, with her still seated and him standing. It made him look even more intimidating than usual.

Elsa nodded, curious, even though she still dreaded the answer that might come. “I gathered that it wasn’t just about the shoes.”

“Good, we may proceed on to it, then.” He clasped his hands behind his back and gave her a head-to-toe assessing look. “You’ll be pleased to know that I’ve chosen you for a very vital purpose.”


	2. Chapter-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki will use everything in his arsenal to get what he wants…

“You want me to _what_?”

He narrowed his eyes, though still answered her patiently enough. “To represent me, in general, and to manage certain arenas of my daily life in this realm, in specific.”

Elsa watched him with wide eyes. “But why me, of all the people on this planet?”

He tipped his chin up and smirked knowingly, choosing to pace in front of her instead of simply sitting down on the opposite sofa seat. “Let’s just say that I found you in a very convenient turn of events. I wasn’t certain that it would be you, initially. But you defended me in front of Stark and others, and that settled it for me.”

What was he even talking about? She had no memory doing that!

“Wait, I defended you? When?”

“Certain people were talking about the hearsay circulating on how I _attacked_ the town hall and caused damage therein. And you happened to mention that I hadn’t attacked anyone, per se.”

Oh, that was true, but not in the sense that Loki was trying to project. Quite honestly, though, his version sounded logical. And that scared her. Did she defend a supervillain to others?

She decided to engage him a bit, seeing that he was in a chatty mood. Perhaps he actually wanted what he said he wanted from her. No murder involved…

“Yeah, you just left without a fight. Why?”

He turned to face her fully, and leveled her with a shrewd gaze that had her feeling nervous all over again.

“You have to choose your battles wisely.”

He was actually kind of…. right? She had no response to that comment, for it was astute as hell.

“But I wasn’t defending you, I was simply stating a fact,” she said, shifting the topic back to the point which brought him to her in the first place.

“Nevertheless, it means that you have ethics,” he stated with a shrug.

“You want someone ethical?”

What she actually wanted to ask was— _a supervillain wanted someone with decency and morals? What a load of bullshit was that?_

“And I want someone _loyal_. _”_ He put great emphasis on ‘loyal’, as if he was trying to convey it to not just her, but himself as well. Then he gestured at her with his hands. “But that can be _arranged_. Now name your price.”

“My _price_?” That didn’t sound right…

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her heels making little squeaky noises as she did so.

“The price of your _loyalty_. And also, of your services.”

He finally chose to sit down and occupy the twin sofa in front of her, bringing his hands together to interlace his fingers as he did so. She felt better with him sitting; less intimidation to deal with.

“You’ll _pay_ me?” Dumb question was dumb, indeed, but it needed to be asked.

He suddenly looked offended. “Of course, I don’t condone slavery.”

_Said the one who was bent on making everyone kneel only a few months ago…_

“What exactly will be my job, if I say yes, that is?” she asked apprehensively, “I mean, I want to know the _details_.”

He narrowed his eyes and licked his lips, looking like a snake that was trying to decide whether to eat the mouse or not.

“You shall endeavor to meet all my needs and wants, give me counsel on the various peculiarities of Midgard, and more importantly, keep a ledger of my activities.”

“So, in short, you want me to be your manager?”

He hummed in confirmation, still with the same ‘hungry’ snake look, though. It wasn’t very reassuring, but perhaps, it was his resting bitch face.

“I—I need time… to think about your kind and gracious offer,” she managed to utter, wondering if the wording would placate him.

Much to her surprise, he nodded in understanding. “Think about it and let me know.”

He stood up then, and it appeared like he was planning to leave. Finally!

“Wait. How would I let you know?” It was a legitimate question, since she didn’t think supervillains had calling cards or even valid contact addresses or numbers. It was much less possible if the said supervillains were from outer space.

Loki walked over to her as she stood up, and handed her a big, shiny gold coin with intricate designs carved into it. She assumed them to be some kind of runes, though she wasn’t so sure.

“Tap the coin twice, and I’ll know,” he said as she took the coin in her grasp.

Well then, perhaps supervillains from outer space did have calling cards. Very different kind of calling cards, but still, legit towards their purpose.

“Okay,” she breathed, gulping nervously as he bent down to take her hand in his.

“You have a whole Midgardian day to decide, mortal. Choose wisely, and tell no one.” He kissed the back of her hand and then simply vanished into thin air, startling her.

“Yeah… I will,” she responded, still in shock, staring at the space where had stood only a second ago.

What the hell was happening with her life? How the hell was she supposed to deal with it?

* * *

Elsa was busy. Really busy.

Busily busy bee…

Just tapping her fingers on the tabletop, doing just about nothing at all as a sort of understated commotion crept all over the tower.

No, there was one thing she was actively doing—worrying. And why?

Oh, nothing much, just a supervillain asking her to be his manager. Nothing much at all.

She ran her fingers through her hair several times, a nervous gesture she had inherited from her dad. Deliberation was done already, and it hadn’t helped her. She was still not sure what to do with Loki’s offer.

Not to mention that he had heavily laced it with his favorite ingredient of persuasion—threat.

In the morning, she thought about going to Stark to tell him of Loki’s offer, but something kept her from doing it. The Avengers were gathered at the tower, ready to deal with the fresh menace from Loki.

The only issue was… this time, he hadn’t so much as threatened the world but threatened the Avengers if they didn’t let him help save it. There was a world of difference in the very nature of his threat this time round.

And absolutely no one was talking about it.

Also, she had heard some strange whispers from the team of superheroes today. There was talk about Thor mentioning something akin to Loki not being ‘himself’ during the attack of New York. Whatever did that even mean?

Groaning to herself, she got up from her chair and went searching for her favorite coffee mug. It was time to have a brew.

She found the mug behind a sheaf of papers—news briefs she had recently printed to study, now forgotten—and turned around to head for the adjoining kitchenette.

Only, her path was blocked by a tall, dark figure. Loki…

She gasped and the mug slipped from her grip, hitting the floor. It broke into several pieces right at his feet.

“My mug…” she cried, her hand stuck mid-air, reaching for it.

Then her brain caught up with the fact that Loki was in her room. _Loki_ was in _her_ _room_ while everyone searched for him _outside_ the tower.

“Do you yearn for it?” he asked, crossing his arms while he examined the ceramic remains of her now broken mug in barely concealed disdain.

“Why are you here?” She ignored the issue of the mug entirely, as there were more things to worry about. Like, the possibility of being caught with Loki in her room. Or worse, the possibility of being abducted by him…

His gaze shifted from the broken mug to her face, and she noticed that he looked a bit pissed. “You didn’t tap the coin.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came by way of an answer. Her body trembled in fear as he grew more and more annoyed by the second, as if aggravated by her silence.

“You’re thinking of declining my offer,” he ground out, stepping over the ceramic shards and moving into her personal space. Not yet overtly threatening, but dangerously close to it.

Elsa broke into a sweat. “No, I… I’m still considering…”

Now he glared at her—a full on, shiver inducing glare. “One thing you must learn, mortal. It’s unwise to lie to me. I see your mind being made already, and it’s no surprise to me that you’d say no.”

She wanted to shake her head and deny his claim, but she just stood frozen in her spot as he continued.

“But consider this, I will give you more riches than even Stark can offer, and I will give you recognition that no insipid hero of yours can provide. Put some thought into it before you decide to abnegate this rare opportunity. You’d become sought after in your milieu, opening up doors for you which till now had been inaccessible.”

As he finished, she _saw_ his point. She’d become the best known manager in the world, PR or otherwise, for handling a supervillain. Everyone would have mad respect for her. She’d get offers right and left. She might even create her own firm then…

“Ah, _now_ you’re considering it,” he said, anger giving way to smugness. “You _do_ see the merits of the position I offer you, don’t you?”

Elsa nodded, still hyped by the possibilities that lay ahead of her for her career. Perhaps she could do this…

She licked her suddenly very dry lips and tried to formulate a coherent and reasonable response to him.

“But I won't be able to help you if you keep doing evil things. I mean, people despise you, and I don’t want to be hated upon by association.” She automatically cringed at her own words. Not how she had intended to convey her thoughts, but being this close to a person so dangerous and menacing as him was nearly wrecking her thought process.

Loki gave her a benign smile… as benign as he could manage, she supposed, for he still looked quite creepy. “I assure you, war or destruction isn’t my intent.”

“So you want to help the Avengers? Become a hero?” she asked tentatively.

He blinked and tilted his head, as if testing the idea in his head. “Something to the tune of that, yes.”

Great! Then it didn’t seem like a bad idea to promote him and project a new image for him. Bad boy turned good and all that jazz!

Elsa’s mind raced, and the more she thought about, the more she liked the challenge of turning Loki’s image around. It was even more of a challenge than managing Tony Stark.

Now, if only Loki would be amenable to her plans…

“I do like the idea of it.”

He nodded, waiting for her to explain further.

“But you’ll have to pay heed to my advice, and you know, do certain things I ask of you. We’ll have to work as a team.”

He hunched a bit as he rested a hand on the shelf behind her, moving closer to her so that his face was merely inches from hers. That single move from him had her heart jumping in her throat.

“You’re pleasant enough to not bother me, and I agree to give consideration to your suggestions.”

“Yeah… that’s good then.” Up close, she couldn’t help but notice how sharp and striking his features were. He was like a beautiful nightmare.

“Good, as in, you accept?” he asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

“I… I still need to work some things out.”

Loki’s eyes widened, and for a brief moment there, he looked kind of heartbroken and sad. “So you cannot even say it in the affirmative to me? So, like everyone else who I came across, am I to regret putting my trust in you?”

“No… no, I didn’t mean that. You can trust me, alright,” she rushed to explain. “It’s just, I’ll have to put in my resignation, and announce my departure from Stark’s team. It takes a while, you know.”

He kept staring at her, and slowly, the heartbroken and hurt look was replaced by a ruthless and demanding one. _Whoa!_

“You don’t seem to be lying, so I’ll grant you the time you need. But first, I need you to take an oath of fealty to me.”

“An oath of fealty?” she all but squeaked. What was it, medieval times?

“Yes.”

She nodded. She could handle a simple oath.

“Well, okay, I promise to serve as your manager—”

“No, not in this manner.” He raised his hand up in a halting gesture. “Give me your hand.”

Cautiously, she put her hand in his, feeling awfully like she was making a deal with the devil. His hand—which looked freaking huge compared to hers—closed around hers, engulfing it, as he whispered something she couldn’t make out.

An electric charge seemed to flow from his hand and into hers. It freaked her out and she tried to pull her hand back. He had probably expected her to do so, because he kept her hand in his iron grip and didn’t let go.

Someone knocked on her office door, startling her so much that she bumped into Loki.

The electric charge grew painful for a second, then it died altogether.

Loki smiled at her, a creepy ass smile that he seemed to have trademarked. “It’s done. I’ll come for you later.”

Was that a threat or a promise? You couldn’t decide.

He disappeared in a puff of golden shimmers, just as the door opened and one of her juniors poked her head in.

“Why were you not answering, Elsa?” she asked, looking a bit worried. Then her gaze settled on something around her feet. “And why is your coffee mug lying on the floor?”

Elsa looked down in surprise, and indeed, found her coffee mug lying on the floor, unbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> If you want to see my fic previews, or just generally want to hang out at my tumblr, here's the link - http://latent-thoughts.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was a nice intro to the story.


End file.
